


粗糙脑洞

by ianCher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianCher/pseuds/ianCher
Summary: 一句话:短小脑洞，ABO设定，拉莫斯能让皮克变傻也能让他变聪明。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 10





	粗糙脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近脑子不大好，写完之后越看越似曾相识，如果之前有人写过类似的梗请提醒我删掉，虽然是我自己一个字一个字打出来的，但是还是好怕被认为是抄袭。😭

皮克是皮克他爹的独子，皮克家族在巴塞罗那当地是非常富有而且有声望的贵族。8岁的时候小皮克去家里旗下的马场骑马，给他牵马的是一个长头发的小姑娘，小皮克看她好看就调戏了一把——正如我们所知，这个长头发的小姑娘是我们故事的另一个主角阿水。阿水家经济比较困难，所以他早早就上城里打工了，因为在家里养过马也没有其他技能，阿水就去马场求职，在阿水的哀求（武力威胁下）马场经理同意阿水当童工，那天是轮到阿水值班，结果被一个不长眼的给调戏了，阿水才不管他是不是有钱人家的少爷，敢调戏他的都没有好果汁吃。于是阿水故意用力拍打马屁股让马疯跑起来，可怜的皮克就和马一起超速冲了出去，结果就是皮克摔了下来，还撞到了头，脑袋里积了个血块压迫了神经，变得痴痴傻傻，去了最好的医院都治不好。皮克他爹非常生气，解雇了马场经理，还把马场给卖了，从此以后家里不许再谈骑马的事。阿水察觉犯了事，当夜就卷铺盖逃跑了，所以没有和皮克他爹打照面，因此逃过一劫。  
皮克就一直这样痴痴傻傻，其间也做了不少傻事，在巴塞罗那出了名，比如骑自行车超速，脑袋撞公交车反光镜，忘记家门密码等等，一直都是淑女名媛下午茶时候的谈资。。。直到皮克十八岁，分化成了alpha，这时候皮克他爹就很担心儿子的未来，觉得是时候给儿子找个媳妇了，但是巴塞罗那的名门贵族甚至是中产家庭这几年都见惯了皮克犯傻，都不愿意把自家的omega嫁给皮克这样一个憨憨，而贫穷人家皮克他爹又看不上，正在头疼的时候，突然遇到了一个东方奇异人士，该人声称在遥远的东方有一种法术能治好皮克，就是要找一个alpha给皮克冲喜，皮克他爹一听就头更秃了，连omega都不愿意嫁给我儿子，怎么会有alpha愿意嫁我儿子。但是毕竟有一线希望就要去试一试，家里还有亿点点财产需要脑袋清醒的皮克去继承，而不是现在这样一个傻儿子，好在alpha不会怀孕，所以不必担心被穷人敲诈勒索。皮克他爹就全城招募愿意给儿子冲喜的alpha，奖励金500万，招了几天都没人报名，正愁的时候，我们阿水找上门来。  
阿水当时逃回家之后一直没有找到工作，家里的债务负担也越来越重，听闻有人招alpha结婚还给500万，心想有钱人家就是好，搞同A恋还给500万彩礼，就准备先把500万搞到手再逃走。阿水一眼就认出，这个皮克就是当年被自己摔傻的那个，但是想想当时又没见过皮克他爹，应该不会被认出来就壮着胆子去了。  
阿水作为一个omega，凭借硬朗的外形和古龙水味信息素骗过了所有人，应聘成功，结婚当天皮克盯着他看了好久，阿水很心虚怕他认出来说出当年的事，结果皮克只是对着他傻笑。晚上睡觉的时候，皮克要和阿水玩羞羞的事，阿水说你个傻子还知道怎么玩羞羞的事吗，结果皮克裤子一脱，阿水顿时懵了，这玩意儿能把他顶穿，别500万没骗到，先把自己给整残疾了，就骗皮克说羞羞的事不仅不好玩，还比打针还疼。皮克想起小时候经常去医院打针可疼了，就说不做了不做了，新娘子我们睡觉吧，然后把阿水当做球网一样抱在怀中。阿水想着他那500万也幸福地闭上眼睛，进入梦乡。  
阿水就这样在皮克家住下了，但是作为omega有一个烦恼，就是怎么解决发情期，阿水有个好姐妹叫托妞，也是个omega，两人都是一个村上的，他们互相解决发情期问题已经很久了，现在阿水嫁给皮克后也经常偷偷跑出去和托妞打炮。你要问为啥阿水舍近求远不直接和皮克打炮?拜托，阿水是来骗钱的，不是来代孕的。  
皮克虽然傻但是他不笨，每个月阿水都要偷偷出门好几天，有次他实在好奇就跟踪阿水出门了，一路跟踪到马德里旅馆🏩楼下，马德里旅馆是一个情侣主题的酒店旅馆，但是皮克不知道，以为阿水背着他来酒店吃什么好吃的，直到他推开了419号房门，看见阿水和托妞下面连在一起，两个人张口闭眼嘤嘤嘤，电动马达声嗡嗡嗡，阿水在极度惊吓中喷了托妞一脸。。。皮克这才反应过来阿水不愿意和他做羞羞的事原来是和别人做了，又气又急地把阿水从双头龙上扯了下来，然后换上了自己的大xx。阿水直接被皮克这么操开痛死了，但是姐妹情深的阿水第一个想到的不是自己，而是叫托妞快跑，他怕傻皮克操完他再把托妞给操了。等到托妞穿好衣服连滚带爬地逃走后，阿水已经被操得神志模糊了。皮克打开了阿水的生殖腔还射在了里面，阿水被突然的浇灌惊醒了，下意识爆踹了皮克的脑袋，趁着皮克捂头的瞬间，硬是拽出了皮克的xx，拿起衣服就跑了。。。  
后续的狗血剧情是皮克被阿水踹的一下正好把他踢醒了，也不痴傻了，也记起来阿水就是那个害他撞伤脑袋的人，只是被他跑了，不然绝对要把他抓起来吊着打。回家之后智商突增至250的皮克顺利继承了所有家产，皮克他爹欣慰极了，就此退休，和夫人环游世界去了，顺便准备去遥远的东方感受玄学。  
再说阿水跑走之后发现自己怀孕了，除了逃跑前和皮克的那一炮，自己还没有和其他alpha打过炮，眼看着肚子一天天大起来，自己快要没办法打工了，只好再回去找皮克，毕竟肚子里还是他的崽。结果皮克这次的态度非常冷淡，不仅不愿意看到阿水，还嘲讽阿水水性杨花，肚子里也不知道是谁的野种。阿水也没办法，他快没钱了，两个月前打工的钱都用来买来巴塞罗那的车票了，也没地方住，只能坐在皮克家门口嚎啕大哭（X）骂骂咧咧（√）。皮克坐家里吃饭，听到阿水哭声（x）骂声（√）又想想他是孕父，有点于心不忍，但是想到阿水骗他的事又忍住了。早晨出门的时候，皮克发现阿水捂着滚圆的肚子像只傻水豚一样躺在台阶上，想了想还是把阿水抱回家了。  
后来阿水又开始住在皮克家了，但是前提条件是给皮克提供性服务。皮克也发现自己的鸡儿除了阿水对别的omega都硬不起来，但是他嘴上还是强硬地处处欺负阿水，又是骂他贱人又是嫌他“脏”，说阿水就是回来骗他钱的。。。一会儿对外说他和阿水什么都不是，一会儿又说阿水只是他朋友，腹诽阿水只不过是他的性爱玩具罢了，总之就是不想给阿水名份罢了。  
换作以前的阿水早就撕烂皮克的嘴了，但是他现在是为了肚子里的宝宝不得不低头，只能答应皮克所有的无理要求，玩遍了各种姿势，其实皮水的感情在上面的嘴互怼和下面的xx互怼中升温了，但是这两个人谁都没有发现。几个月后，阿水和皮克在做爱的时候肚子剧痛，感觉要生了，皮克赶紧开车一路超速飙到医院，连驾照都被扣了，其实正常人都可以看出他很紧张阿水，但是这几个月他的表现已经在阿水心里是负一万分了（该表现不指代床上的表现）。阿水顺利产下两个男婴，这下轮到皮克懵住了，什么玩意儿，这黄毛蓝眼睛的，怎么和我这么像啊，然后偷偷做了DNA检查，结果真的是他的崽。皮克开始怂了，想想阿水怀孕这段时间自己这么羞辱他折磨他，结果人家是怀了他的崽，就挺尴尬的，和阿水提出要好好过日子，阿水没理他，在医院修养了一阶段之后偷偷把儿子抱回马德里了。  
之后的事情就是皮克追妻火葬场。  
阿水回到马德里之后认识了有钱的大佬卡西，卡西对阿水很好很照顾，阿水就在网上po了一段让两个双胞胎叫卡西“爸爸”的视频。蠢皮熊一直偷摸关注阿水的社交帐号，看到这个动态，真的想哭，一路追到马德里提出要把阿水和他的双胞胎儿子接回去。结果阿水说已经给两个儿子注册了马德里的户口，不同意和皮克回巴塞罗那，晚上两个人又大打出手，两只小熊都帮着阿水捶那个奇怪的胡子拉碴的大叔。两个人打着打着就打到了床上，卡西就偷偷把两只小熊抱走了。第二天早上阿水终于同意和皮克回去（为什么松口的原因大家自己想），但是儿子还是马德里户口，不改成巴塞罗那的。皮克心想好好好，先骗回去再说吧，就带着老婆儿子回去了，临走前留了一笔钱感谢卡西这段时间照顾阿水，但是卡西没要他的钱，坚持如果皮克再欺负阿水，他随时会去巴塞罗那要人。  
后面就是皮克天天被阿水暴揍，全家地位最低，以及骗两只小熊改口叫他爸爸的故事。。。  
end


End file.
